


YGO Fanfiction stubs

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, Random - Freeform, Silly, Weird, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: For Fanfiction day; here are a couple of ideas, draft and prompts for anyone to wrec havoc upon them. Beware, though, me plot bunnies might be...precarious





	1. Switch

Unfinished; taking Yuugi's advise, Jou begins to avoid and ignore Kaiba when and whereever he can. Which doesn't sit well with the brunet. Who, not willing to confide in anyone, is being called out by his martial arts teacher, who picks up on his strange behaviour. Can lead to romance, lesson of life fic.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Switch

He didn’t know exactly how it happened.  
But he remembered the when and why all to well.  
It was what Yugi had said.

*As every morning, the friends were sitting, respectively standing, around Yugi’s table, discussing their homework and the movie they had seen the previous evening, when Kaiba entered the classroom.  
Striding to his desk, he gave a haughty smirk and commented:  
“Really, one could think the four of you are a Siamese quartet, the way you constantly cling to one another. Should you ever consider joining the circus, I have a good name for you: ‘The Four Boke’s.’”  
Naturally, Jou was the first to react; waving his fist before the brunet’s nose, he growled:  
“Do you have a death wish, or is your tie knot too tight? Just tell me if you feel like having your teeth knocked in, Kaib’!”  
Honda pulled gently at his best friend’s shoulder, muttering:  
“Uhmm, Jou, he isn’t wearing a tie.”  
A small blush crept up the blond’s neck, but never made it to his cheeks.  
Gritting his teeth, Jou snapped:  
“That’s totally beside the point Honda, now let me punch in his face.”  
“You and what army, inu?”  
Amber eyes shot daggers at the brunet, even as Honda wrapped his arms around Jou’s waist to stop this one from taking a flying leap at Kaiba.  
The CEO smirked anew.  
“’Wonder-Pup and the Dementos’, now wouldn’t that be a fitting title for a show group?”  
By now, Jounouchi was boiling with rage, and it took both Yugi’s and Honda’s combined strength to restrain the livid blond.  
“Cool off, Jou, come on, try to calm down!” negotiated Anzu, as she stepped between the two rivals, trying to push Jou away from the still smirking Kaiba.  
Spitting death threats and cursing the brunet six ways to hell and back, Jou merely wanted nothing else but to wipe the smug grin from his rival’s face, when Yugi, feeling his grip on the blond losening, yelled:  
“Let it go, Jounouchi, just -let it go! It’s not worth it!”  
The blond froze mid-move, a stunned, almost perplexed look on his features.  
Lowering his arms, he stared at Kaiba as if seeing him for the very first time; took in his appearance, his demeanor, the way the brunet carried himself, and -snorted.  
It was so unexpected, his friends immediately released him, but Jou made no intention of attacking Kaiba.  
Instead, he rearranged his disshelved clothes, straightened himself and rasped:  
“You’re right, Yug’. It’s not worth it. He’s not worth it.”  
Giving the brunet a last, sober glance, he concluded:  
“He’s a complete waste of time.”*

‘Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.’  
They never had.  
Until that day.  
That one sentence, along with the solemn gaze Jou had cast him, had felt as if someone had driven a blade straight through his chest.  
For a second, he had not even been able to breath, the pain had been so intense.  
Of course, his face had given away nothing; he had merely frowned, then given a dismissive hmph.  
But his insides had lurched and he had sat there, the entire first period, staring unseeing into his textbook, trying to first fight, then supress the feelings bubbling up from the steel cask he kept them locked inside.  
He had managed, gradually, but instead of success, he had only felt a hollow space in the pit of his stomach.

 

Jou was avoiding him.  
Avoiding, ignoring, evading him.  
He had gone so far as to even switch seats and locker with one of his classmates, just to gain more distance bewteen him and the CEO.  
Whenever they met in the hallway, Jounouchi would switch sides, as not to walk into Kaiba.  
And he had not spoken a single word with the brunet since that fateful morning.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
There, have a go at it. Turn it into a sit-com, a horror flic or a psychothriller, just make me proud.^^


	2. Brother to brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm, this one's a little risqué, since it's Jounouchi and the Kaiba brothers..kinda..sorta

Mokuba, here fifteen and on an outing(being babysat by) with Yuugi-tachi(20), runs into trouble and Jounouchi saves the day. However not without going into 'big brother mode' and giving the younger Kaiba a stern lecture. Coming from his brother, Mokuba would have sulked. Coming from Jounouchi, who just saved his life, hormons, adrenaline, idolization and gratitude mingle to cause some rather confusing feelings within the teen. When Mokuba convinces Kaiba to be nicer to Jou since this one rescued him, and the brunet complies, things start to get really weird...

Be dramatic, be traumatic, be radical, uncouth and forbidden- I dare you!


	3. 30 days of driving Kaiba crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says; Jounouchi being his usual, hyper self, just so happens to get on Kaiba's nerves..repeatedly

Seto torture fic; Jounouchi really should ask lady luck to give him better eye-hand coordination. Or a brain-to-mouth-filter. Or just not let him stumble into the most awkward, obnoxious, bizzarre and surreal situations which spell desaster for a certain blue-eyed CEO. Suffering a cardiac arrest at the age of eighteen is just sad...

Get weird and funny and everything, as long as it makes Seto miserable, heheheheheee...


	4. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Jounouchi makes people around him go crazy. Will it affect Kaiba as well?

To give you a heads-up...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Aphrodisiac

Insanity was contagious.  
And Yugi-tachi were obviously infected.  
This was the conclusion Kaiba Seto came to, as he entered the classroom.  
Running late-for his measures, although he stilld had a good eight minutes before the bell rang-he had missed as to how the situation unfolding before him had come to happen:  
Standing in a circle around Jounouchi, the blond’s friends leaned close to his golden mane, sniffing and apparently taking in the scent wafting from the slightly embarassed teen’s hair.  
“Y’ know’ I’d really appreciate if you cut that out” muttered Jou, trying to finish the last of his homeworks. Honda was first to take pity on his best friend; he straightened himself and mused:  
“’Peach Cherish Connection’ or something you said, ne? And you say you got it from Shizuka for your birthday?”  
Jou nodded, trying to inch away from Yugi, who stood a little too close for comfort.  
“Yeah, she got a part-time job at this beauty parlor/herbal shop down her road, and thought I would like one of their ‘male care’ sets. Not like I could really use it, but it’s the thought that counts. Besides, the smell isn’t too bad, either.”  
“Are you kidding me?” squeaked Anzu.”It’s wonderful! Why didn’t you use it when you got it first? I mean, your birthday was more than five months ago!”  
Jou shrugged.  
“I decided to use what I had in stock before breaking into my present. Besides, it’s just shampoo. Right, Yug’?”  
He turned to his short friend, who had a strange, almost dazed expression on his innocent features. His amethyst eyes were slightly crossed, as he smiled dreamily and muttered:  
“Fascinating…”

Everyone who as much as passed Jou by, was immediately drawn to the alluring, exotic scent of this one’s new shampoo, some of them even going so far as to actually bribe the blond just to get the permittance to breath in the sweet fragrance.  
Come lunch, Jou had already collected six-hundred Yen this way.  
Kaiba, who had watched the entire happenings from a distance, couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement, as he strode towards his rival and opened his mouth-  
If someone had hit the brunet with the palm of a shovel in the face, the effect would not have paled in comparison: without warning, the smell overwhelmed and entrapped Kaiba, stopping him mid-step and leaving him momentarily both stunned and confused.  
And then he felt a very familiar, but entirely unexpected stir in his nether regions. Kaiba’s lips narrowed into a thin line and he  
brushed past the small group of pupils flocked around Jounouchi, sneering:  
“Distasteful!”

It had continued like this for another couple of days, until the school board approached Jounouchi in form of his class teacher who handed him a bottle of expensive, musk-scented hairwash and requested him to reffer from using his Peach-scented shampoo, since his mere presence caused girls and boys alike to lose their focus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yep, peach-scented shampoo..as they say, the scent always comes first, ne?^^ Take it anyway and anywhere you want it


End file.
